Bellatrix Lestrange
Description Bellatrix Lestrange was a Dark Wizard who was imprisoned into Azkaban for her crimes of being a serial killer. During the final battle, she was the last Death Eater standing excluding Voldemort in the book, but in the film she isn't. She was only fighting Ginny instead of fighting also Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger. She tries to cast a Killing Curse on Ginny, but fails and only enticing Molly Weasley's fury. Molly fights Bellatrix in a rage, and in the end, Molly emerges victorious. Bellatrix never thought that Molly would defeat and kill her and avenging Sirius, Tonks and Dobby also the muggles she had killed. In book version, this ultimately infuriated Voldemort to the point where he began to focus his rage on Molly until Harry, whom revealed that has feign dead all along, came to interfere. She never lived to see that his mistrust to Snape is valid and her master's death. Meister of War Johan Liebert had Solf J.Kimblee start a riot with Azkaban by using his explosive alchemy to destroy the cell bars that kept the dangerous prisoners at bay causing a distraction with the teams security to reround them back, while Itachi Uchiha used Genjutsu to create an illusion into the nearby security guards minds, and Annihilus commanded the annihilation wave alien insects to overwhelm the dementors through the waves sheer numbers as the dark creatures got completely pinned to the ground to prevent them from interfering with Liebert's Plan to recruit Bellatrix to his side. Johan Liebert told Bellatrix Lestrange that her dark master Lord Voldemort had abandoned her in favor of an other villain group and didn't simply have the time to recruit her. She didn't need to worry as Johan Liebert will give her the group that will allow her to express her interests in killing everything she comes across as useless. Having thought about what her liberator said in her mind, she stopped out of her thoughts then went into reality saying she is glad to join the right side, with the right man that knows what he is doing. Smiling with satisfactory, Johan Liebert ordered Kimblee to blow up her cell to free her, then they regroup with Itachi and went outside. Liebert ordered Annihilus to cover their escape as his bugs form a massive shielded dome that prevents the wizards on broomsticks from following them in the air as the huge army of alien bugs intercept and attack them, while Annihilus follows and uses his cosmic rod to fire cosmic energy blasts at the pursuing wizard ground forces and creating a cosmic enegy shield that prevents The Murderistic League Members from being hurt. Once they were cleared, Annihilus ordered his Annihilation Wave to disappear and regroup with him back to headquarters. Category:Sadists Category:Magic Users Category:Characters hailing from the Harry Potter Universe Category:The Murderisitc League Members Category:Psychopath Category:Mass Murderers Category:Sociopaths Category:Tricksters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fearmongers Category:Provoker Category:Xenophobes Category:Criminals Category:Torturers Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Flyers Category:Teleporters Category:Serial Killers Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters hated by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Sith Empire Category:Characters hated by Baalbeck Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Book Characters Category:Murderers Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Hell Councils